


Annoying Neighbors

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [32]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Kate causes trouble with the boys next door





	Annoying Neighbors

You’re enjoying a peaceful evening on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, a warm blanket, and a book as Nino quietly sit on your lap when Kate bursts through the door dramatically.  
“I’ve been stabbed!” She cries as she falls to the floor.  
“That nice, darling. Try not to bleed on the carpets, the landlord won’t be happy.” You say, not looking up from your book.  
“I’m going to die! Call an ambulance!” She yells as she drags herself over to you. She pulls herself onto the couch, causing Nino to run away. She knocks the book out of your hand and stares at you, face pale and eyes wide in shock and fear.  
“I wish you’d stop doing that.” You sigh. “Whose bright idea was it to cast you in a horror movie anyway?” You can’t help but smile a little.  
“Am I getting better with the fear and looking dead and in pain?” Kate asks as she pulls herself onto you so her head is resting on your chest. Fake blood and stage makeup rub onto your blanket.  
“No, get down! I’m running out of clean blankets!” You complain. Kate laughs as she refuses to move.  
“Am I getting better at it?” Kate presses you. A knock on your door stops you from answering.  
“Is everything alright? Are they stabbing the gays? Did your sword owning maniac of a girlfriend finally lose it and stab you?” Adam, your neighbor, asks as he rushes into your apartment. Chase, his husband, follows behind, rolling his eyes.  
“What did I do?” You ask Chase.  
“Don’t ask, just let the stupid run its course.” He sighs.  
“Oh my god, Kate, are you okay?” Adam asks, inspecting Kate’s chest wound.  
“Adam, we’ve gone over this, she’s in a movie where she gets stabbed.” Chase sighs. “I thought you were going to talk to her about her entrances.” He says to you. You motion to the blonde woman.  
“Does it look like she listens to me?” You reply.  
"A-dam, I-I don't think I'm going to make it." Kate chokes out.  
“Old Lady Esther is going to have a fit when she hears all the noise you’re making.” Chase says flatly to Adam.  
“Don’t you have somewhere else to be stupid?” You ask as you set your book in your lap.  
“They’re our neighbors, be nice.” Kate scolds you as she tries not to laugh.  
“He just barged into our house, called me a maniac, and said I stabbed you. I don’t have to be nice right now.” You reply.  
“She’s got a point.” Chase chimes in.  
"Don't go toward the light, Kate!" Adam yells to Kate as he shakes her shoulders. You softly throw your book at him in irritation, it bounces off his shoulder.  
"Uninvited, annoying, and rude guests are not allowed to touch the residents of this apartment." You say to him.  
"She's gone crazy! She tried to kill me with a book!" Adam yells.  
"Alright, I think it's time we go home." Chase sighs.  
"We can't leave Kate to die!" Adam yells. Kate lies on the couch, eyes open and unmoving.  
"Let's go." Chas pushed Adam ahead of him towards the apartment door.  
"Are we still on for cake next week?" Chase asks as he pushes his husband out the door.  
"As long as you don't bring that thing." You sigh tiredly, nodding at Adam.  
"Gotcha." He says. "Goodnight, ladies." He quickly closes the door behind them. You pick up your book from the floor and sit back down to read it.  
"That was an eventful evening." You sigh. Kate doesn't respond. She is still motionless. "Nino, Kate is home!" You call to the cat. You hear a thud from the kitchen followed by the pounding of cat paws. The large cat runs into the room and pounces on Kate’s stomach.  
“That’s cruel!” Kate gasps as the cat sticks the landing.  
“You’re the one who can’t come home quietly like a normal person. You had to make noise and bring the crazy neighbor with you.” You can’t help but smile.  
“It wasn’t too bad.” She smiles to you, cradling Nino in her arms and getting the fake blood on his fur.  
“It’s the fifth time this week that he’s come over here in a fit because you yell that you’ve been stabbed!” You say.  
“Five? Really? I thought it was only four.” Kate smiles.  
“No, five. Mrs. Esther was complaining about it today. She loves us, but even she has her limits.” You say. “By the way, you need to give the cat a bath now that you’ve covered him in fake blood.”  
“She’s going to die!” You hear Adam yell to Chase through the thin apartment walls.  
“That stupid, stupid fool.” You sigh.  
“He has a good heart.” Kate says as she stands up.  
“And a rock for a brain.” You reply. “And not a large one.” Kate laughs.  
“I’m going to give Nino and myself baths.” She says before walking off.  
“Okay, I’ll be here.”  
“Want me to get you a blanket out of the wash when we’re done?” She calls to you.  
“Yes, please.” You call to her. “I love you.” “I love you, too.” You reply as you lovingly roll your eyes. "Chase, she's going to die!" You hear Adam yell again. "Oh shut up and go to bed!" Chase yells back. You laugh knowing that Adam is now entirely Chase's problem and not yours. "Stop laughing at the neighbors!" Kate calls to you.


End file.
